


Driving You Crazy

by Rivela



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivela/pseuds/Rivela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was brand new, having someone else take control and lead, but so far it was something beyond enjoyable if his moans and his jagged breathing were any indication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving You Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplematter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplematter/gifts).



> Well, this came to life on Tuesday morning after letting purplematter know we have a new pair to ship. There are also a few screencaps of the conversation that spiralled into this, a rough draft if you will(?), that I might upload to Tumblr later. :)

It was brand new, having someone else take control and lead, but so far it was something beyond enjoyable if his moans and his jagged breathing were any indication.

He couldn’t focus on anything aside Finn’s voice, his teasing words not shy of dirty talk yet vague enough to entice him for more details about all the things he wanted to do, and his touch... His touch had Roman’s head spinning, because the Irish had two well slicked fingers inside him while his other hand worked on Roman’s cock with a firm, slow grip.

“Are you liking it?” Roman heard and, if he’d be able to see, he was sure there’d be a wide smile plastered on Finn’s face. “Or do you prefer it like this?” His body trembled at the hard squeeze on his erection, the stroking motion quickening, causing his mouth to go agape with a gasp. “Maybe we should take it slow, don’t you think?” A short, quiet chuckle and everything fell back in silence.

He wished he regretted agreeing to being tied and blindfolded, yet how could he when he was so close to heaven. He wouldn’t have minded that hand keeping the same pace though.

“F-faster.” Roman’s stutter earned another chuckle and a graze to his prostate. “Please.”

“But we’re having so much fun...” Finn’s hand tightened again around him, not bothered to speed up.

It was such a cruel game, Roman thought, to be so near the edge for who knows how long only to be denied release over and over. Definitely Finn knew what he was doing, opposed to the  _ I have always wanted to try _ he had told the Samoan while they were making out.

Finn stopped and Roman had to fight the urge to whine as those masterful hands moved away from his body.

“I thought you said you wanted to fuck me hard?”

“I do.” 

Roman didn’t recognize his own hoarse and desperate voice at first. It stirred something in him, a desire from deep within his lust that scared him somewhat, because it was at that moment he became aware of how much he had submitted and how much more he was willing to submit.

He felt the other man’s weight dip the bed on his side.

“How are you going to fuck me,” the lightest touch of a finger traced a line from his knee to his thigh causing him to jerk slightly, “when you are about to come all over?”

“S-sit on my dick.”

Had he been free, or at least one of his hands, Roman would have gotten off right there and then, and the thought of it made him throb even more.

“You don’t want me to touch you anymore?” The same finger as before had gone to his stomach, tracing small circles before travelling up to his chest to tease one of his nipples.

“Yes.” Roman was quick to answer, although he soon lamented it when Finn left his side. “No. No, no. Stop so I can fuck you.”

A soft hum and rustling in the other side of the room made him turn his head. He damned the blindfold. If only he could see what was going on... Just imagining Finn walking towards him while he was so vulnerable and needy had him on the verge; maybe the sight of that glorious tight body would be more than enough for him to lose it.

“You think you can take it?” Again that half mocking, half teasing tone he was beginning to love.

Roman would have sneered at anyone else, it was different with Finn however, he nodded hopeless and eager.

“Give it to me.” He blurted out and, as he worried about how bad that had sounded, he felt Finn straddling him.

“It’s so good to see you lose control.”

He had expected the other to finally comply to his desires, he deserved it, didn’t he? Instead he got a hungry kiss and Finn’s hard on against his stomach, that rubbed on his abs in a delicious way with every movement, all of it undoing him further.

Panting heavy against the side of Finn’s face, he moaned when he caught on the lewd sounds of the other stretching himself. Roman didn’t care about how things had escalated nor about what had brought this outcome, he could think about it after a shower or the next day even, because no way was he letting himself down of the high that was Finn. Not tonight, at least.

“Let’s see what you’ve got.” 

A hushed moan warmed his cheek. Finn kept teasing him, lining his ass crack with Roman’s cock to rub the head of it against the lubed mess of his entrance.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” he groaned, “yes, please.”

There was a momentary pause, a shift on top of him while Finn carefully rolled a condom on his achy cock.

“You know, I still don’t decide which side of you I like more...” The other’s voice had changed, a little worked up yet still playful. “Big, bad prideful Samoan or broken, needy cat.”

Roman didn’t get the chance to reply. Finn sat on his cock, just as he had pleaded, shoving his cock all the way inside the older man in one go. Both of them groaned, and Roman could have sworn he lost his mind for a second, his body on overload while his mind was shutting down due to so much desire.

“How do you like it better?” Finn didn’t wait for an answer to start setting a fast rhythm to his riding. “Do you prefer if I go slow?” After a few thrusts he slowed down, repeating the same game he had played during the tortuous foreplay.

Roman shook his head, unable to do anything besides being at Finn’s mercy. 

He could have easily pushed his hips upwards, take control and get things his way, but it didn’t occurred to him; yes, being bound and in such a situation had been much more than he had anticipated, yet he felt comfortable. He trusted he could say stop and Finn would honor his boundaries, however stopping was far, far away from what he wanted, specially when he could sense his orgasm pooling on his lower belly.

“I’m gonna -” He was cut short by Finn pulling out completely, only to shove Roman’s dick back in hard and fast; his back arched as he felt his body tense with the sweet relief of his climax washing all over with intense shivers.

He was in such a delectable haze that he didn’t mind the other accidentally pulled his hair when he yanked off the blindfold. Even if he had minded, he’d have totally forgotten about it the moment he saw Finn sliding off his cock and up towards his stomach.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” The Irish heaved at the same time he furiously stroked himself off. A rough, long moan escaped his lips and in seconds he was spilling himself all over Roman’s chest, a streak of come reaching his face.

They looked at each other. There sure needed to be a conversation about it, admit the obvious - that it was amazing for both of them - and reach some common ground and talk about basic rules if things were going to be like that from then on - and they sure would be, because Roman was hooked, and Finn’s head was already on the works for next time.

There was another chuckle. “You look gorgeous covered in cum.”

“Yeah, right.” Roman huffed humorlessly. “Untie me now?”

Finn smiled and leaned forward to undo the knot on the long piece of black silk he had used to tie Roman to the metal headboard. The Samoan didn’t move though, not until the other tie had been loosened enough for him to tug himself free with a quick pull and plunge against the older man.

The Irish man let out a hearty laugh, muffled in no time by the Samoan’s lips.

“I take it you liked it?” He mumbled against Roman’s mouth and all he got for an answer was a soft bite to his lower lip before they both broke the kiss. “You should be careful,” he said as they both stepped out of the bed, “I like being bitten and -”

Another kiss, this time greedier and sloppier, with a few nips to Finn’s lips and tongue.

“I’ll bite you,” Roman looked into Finn’s eyes, “I’ll do whatever you want.” He said plainly, his tone not giving away how much of a promise, an unspoken commitment, he had meant.

He held the other’s hand, lacing their fingers at the same time he guided the way to the shower. What had this man done to him, Roman didn’t know but he was sure Finn was going to drive him crazy.


End file.
